


At The Still Point of the Turning World

by MiserableLie95



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/pseuds/MiserableLie95
Summary: Smiths Era. Fuck the press edition.





	At The Still Point of the Turning World

Morrissey huffed out a sigh and got up from the table, running his fingers through his hair as he paced the room. “Why has it got to be like this?” he asked aloud. It was a question that could not be answered, especially not by his devoted guitarist. Johnny lifted his shoulders helplessly. There was nothing he could say. The press would not stop persecuting Morrissey, no matter what he did, they could find a fault.

“Who cares, Mozzer. They’re shite,” Johnny sighed.

“You know it matters,” Morrissey replied. His tone was terse. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the effect that the endlessly antagonistic reception of the press would have on their potential audience, the way that they were perceived.

“You’re right,” Johnny mumbled. He usually was. Johnny averted his eyes from the singer and took another sip of the tea he had poured for them. “You know, I don’t like seeing you get so upset by the bloody press,” he said. “It used to make us stronger.”

“I’ve become rather tired of being torn apart for being honest about myself and my beliefs,” Morrissey said darkly.

He bent his neck to stare down at a dirty teacup in the sink and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He had felt so wound up lately that it was beginning to physically manifest itself in his body, he couldn’t get comfortable. Johnny got up and went over towards his partner, leaning against him so his chest pressed against the older man’s back, his arms wrapping around him. He moved his hands over Morrissey’s chest and stomach, breathing him in deeply.

“You’re tense, love,” Johnny said lightly. He could see that Morrissey’s knuckles were white where he clutched the edge of the countertop, looking at nothing out of the window. Johnny stood on tiptoe and kissed Morrissey’s neck, brushing his nose against the singer’s jawline. He hadn’t shaved, and his stubble scraped against Johnny’s cheek. Johnny pressed kisses along the edge of his jaw gently, feeling Morrissey lean back into his touch.

“Let me relieve some of that stress for you,” Johnny murmured into his ear. He moved his hands along Morrissey’s torso, dipping underneath the waistband of his jeans playfully. Morrissey laughed, his head dropping self-consciously. Johnny hugged him tighter for a moment and then turned him around, his stomach tightening at the sight of the singer’s flushed cheeks.

Morrissey kissed hard, angry about the articles he’d been reading that were full of criticism and negativity, and Johnny matched his aggression with eagerness, fully prepared to do anything he could to appease his singer. He could hear Morrissey gasp in between kisses, his back pressed up against the countertop with Johnny’s cock digging into his thigh through his jeans as the guitarist wound their bodies closer.

“Upstairs,” Johnny said raggedly. “Unless you want me to start right here.”

“I eat here,” Morrissey laughed.

“I could too, darling,” Johnny replied, his hand moving deftly to undo the singer’s jeans.

“Ah, upstairs,” Morrissey agreed.

He cast a wary glance to the window behind them, and caught Johnny’s hand in his own. The guitarists’ eyes were shining, eager to please. He helped his partner out of his sweater and his undershirt carefully, letting his hands move over the singer’s broad shoulders then down his neatly shaved chest, fitting his hands over his hips to keep their bodies close together. Johnny looked up at Morrissey’s face, finding the older man frowning, his eyebrows drawn in thought. Johnny craned his neck to kiss him, rubbing his hands along the singer’s bare back. Morrissey felt distant, but brought himself back to his bedroom and the man in front of him, vying for his attention.

“Sorry, Johnny,” Morrissey flinched. His mind was obviously elsewhere. He kissed Johnny back after a moment and brought him closer so he leaned against him, their bodies pressed together again.

"You're all right," Johnny assured him. He laid him down on the bed and Morrissey pulled Johnny down on top of him, sighing breathily when he felt Johnny’s body cover his own. Johnny kissed him slowly, holding him in his arms for a long time. Their hands moved over one another carelessly, and Johnny waited until Morrissey initiated something more heated. He left a couple of deep, lingering kisses on Johnny’s lips, his expression serious as he looked at his guitarist. Johnny watched him reach down and palm his cock through his jeans, and Morrissey breathed in deeply.

“Have you got something for me under there?” Johnny asked.

“I want you to tell me you want me,” Morrissey replied evenly.

Johnny’s eyes widened, and he kissed Morrissey again before he answered. He wondered what he was thinking. There was something soft and vulnerable in Morrissey’s eyes, a genuine need for recognition and repeated reassurance that Johnny had noticed in him previously. “I want you, Steven,” he said slowly. “I could have all the time in the world to make love to you and it still wouldn’t be enough to satiate me. I spend all day and night thinking about you, and I’m with you all of the time, but that’s not enough either… I want every part of you. It’s selfish, isn’t it? Your brilliant mind, your body, your ambitions, your desires… I want it all.”

Morrissey kissed him, his gentle kisses and his hands moving along Johnny back saying more than he could articulate in the moment.“You’re the one I wanted to find,” Morrissey said finally.

Johnny kissed him again, crushing their bodies together in a tight embrace. They kissed with a sense of urgency and coiled tension. He sighed in pleasure as he felt Morrissey’s hips tilt up against his own, looking to create friction between their groins needily, and Johnny kissed all along his jawline and across his throat before he reached to undo the singer’s jeans. They both kicked off their pants and moved back towards each other hungrily. Morrissey was his. Every inch of him. His entire heart. They looked into each other’s eyes again, and Johnny took a breath. There was something there, it had always been there when their eyes met.

Their bodies tangled together and they rolled their hips together, touching one another everywhere. Johnny managed to get Morrissey on his back and he touched his cock while he kissed him, gasping when he felt the singer’s hardness. He leaned back for a moment and looked at him underneath his eyelashes, moving his hand along Morrissey’s length while the singer reclined on his elbows against the mattress, his eyes closing in pleasure. Johnny couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He was hungry for pleasure, his or his partner’s, it didn’t much matter.

After a moment Morrissey sat up.  Johnny was on his knees, his cock throbbed with his heartbeat as Morrissey kissed his stomach and then wrapped a hand around the base of the guitarist’s cock and took it into his mouth. Johnny groaned, his hands moving through Morrissey’s hair and then resting on his upper back as Morrissey sucked him off with one hand on Johnny’s waist and the other moving along his own cock. The only sounds in the room was of Johnny’s shaky breathing for several minutes, as Morrissey’s hand slipped down from Johnny’s hip to the base of his cock and then grasping his balls while he gave him head.

Johnny used what felt like an extraordinary amount of willpower to lean away from the singer after a few blissful minutes, and then he pushed Morrissey back against the mattress and knelt between his thighs, his hands moving over the singer’s hips and his abdomen, leading down to his crotch while they kissed, open-mouth and wanting. His lips traveled the familiar path along the v of Morrissey’s hips, along the inside of his thighs sucking and biting where he pleased, listening to hear a sharp intake of breath and the singer’s grip tightening on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed Morrissey again, hard and fast against his soft lips. Morrissey moaned and bit at his bottom lip before Johnny pulled away, and his slender fingers moved along his cock languidly.

Johnny moved down along the bed and looked up at his partner once more, finding him leaning back on his elbows again to see what Johnny had in store for him. Johnny pressed a gentle kiss against a love bite he had inflicted upon his partner’s inner thigh just minutes before, and Morrissey’s leg twitched underneath him. Johnny smiled and shifted his attention, his tongue darting out against his balls, kissing and sucking them lightly while Morrissey moaned above him. He liked the surprised gasps Morrissey had let out while he kissed his balls, so he kept one hand on them as he started sucking his cock, moving slow and steady along his length for several minutes.

Morrissey moaned heavily throughout and then put his hand on the back of Johnny’s head, gaining the guitarist’s attention. “Would you do that again?” he asked. Johnny grinned and used his hand on the singer’s cock as he shifted down to fulfill his partner’s wishes. He kissed and sucked at his balls, and Morrissey moaned in his heavenly way, leaning his head back in pleasure. Johnny lapped his tongue against them and took them into his mouth one at a time.

“Yeah,” Morrissey moaned. “There you go,” he said breathily. Johnny laid off on stroking his cock and moved his attention further south instead, his fingers beginning to press experimentally against Morrissey's perineum and the entrance of his arse, kissing and sucking over his balls and his inner thighs while Morrissey jerked himself off.

“I want you to fuck me,” Morrissey told him.

“Right now?” Johnny asked playfully.

“Yes,” Morrissey replied.

Johnny’s breath huffed out in surprise and he pulled the singer up onto his knees, kissing him hurriedly. Morrissey took both of their cocks into his hand and pressed their hardness together, stroking both of them at the same time while they kissed. Johnny moaned and reached between his partner’s thighs, beginning to finger him shallowly. Morrissey’s back arched eagerly and Johnny sucked at his exposed throat, adding another finger. Soon Johnny was lowering him back against the mattress and kneeling between his thighs again, stretching him open while Morrissey jerked himself off. His moans made Johnny’s cock twitch with desire, knowing what would be coming next.

Johnny pulled his partner’s legs over his hips and entered him quickly, watching Morrissey’s head fall back with a moan. He moved gently after that, his hips moving slowly, pulling out and then pushing back in again, watching Morrissey’s lips part with a gasp. He never tired of making Morrissey react, and he wracked his brain constantly for what would get the best sounds and expressions from his lover. Today they were both eager, and there was little patience between them, so Johnny picked up his pace happily, a low gasp coming from him as Morrissey’s thighs tightened around his hips. Soon he was turning Morrissey over and pressing his hands against his shoulders so he’d lie flat against the mattress and fucking him quickly, moaning breathlessly while he pounded into him. It was good to fuck him like that but he couldn’t see his face nor hear his beautiful moans without the pillows or the bedsheets muffling them, so after a minute he pulled out again and turned him over, taking a break to kiss him and stroke his cock for a bit.

“You should ride me,” Johnny suggested. “You’re in some element today. In fact you should probably be fucking me.”

“I could fuck you later if you like,” Morrissey laughed. He kissed Johnny’s neck, his hands moving down his back to grip his ass teasingly. “It’ll be over soon enough if you want me on top,” he admitted, looking along his body to where Johnny gripped his cock.

“I’ll have no complaints about the view, anyway” Johnny grinned. He kissed him on the lips and they shifted positions, Morrissey moving to straddle his hips, poised just above his throbbing cock. Morrissey reached behind him and guided Johnny’s cock into him slowly, his breath huffing out as he lowered himself onto him. “There we go baby,” Johnny moaned when Morrissey began riding him.

Morrissey’s hands were pressed against his chest and Johnny gripped the singer’s hips, helping to guide the speed of his thrusts. Morrissey built up a rhythm quickly and Johnny watched him ride his cock, his hands gripping the bedsheets.

“Oh my god,” Johnny said in a tight voice.

“Do you like it?” Morrissey asked breathily. He had leaned back a bit and was stroking his cock while they fucked, putting on a show for his partner.

“Yes, baby,” Johnny said firmly. “I fucking love how you feel.” He thrusted up against him and Morrissey lost his breath, looking down at Johnny with his cupid bow lips parted longingly. Morrissey leaned forward and kissed him, moaning against Johnny’s lips as the guitarist took over the thrusting, pounding into him quickly again. They kept their faces close together, gasping and moaning against each other’s lips as Johnny tried to keep up the same pace.

“Ah m’gonna cum,” Johnny gasped. “Get on your back.”

He held Morrissey in his arms as he pushed him back against the mattress and quickly thrusted into him again, the singer’s legs over his hips again. His head dropped with another moan and he watched Morrissey’s hand move swiftly over his own length, his chest heaving in his efforts. Johnny leaned in closer, going deeper, and Morrissey kissed his neck hard.

“Go on then,” Morrissey said breathlessly. “Cum on my chest.”

“Yeah?” Johnny asked eagerly. “D’you want me to?”

Morrissey nodded in response and put his arm behind his head, stroking the head of his cock slowly. He was close to orgasm himself and wanted to join Johnny in his climax. A few moments passed and Johnny was panting as he pulled out, moving his hand along his cock hurriedly as he leaned in and met Morrissey lips.

“Oh, I'm gonna cum,” Johnny gasped. Morrissey moaned against his mouth, biting his lip, and Johnny swore, moving his hand faster. “Fuck, baby,” Johnny gasped again.

He could hear the catch in Morrissey’s breathing which signaled his closeness to climax, and he leaned back to watch as his lover reached his peak, gasping and breathing heavily as he began to orgasm. As he started to cum Johnny joined him, the two of them moaning together as they stroked themselves through their climax. Johnny leaned in and kissed Morrissey while both of them were still cumming, their gasps muffled by eager lips, their hands still moving steadily along their cocks in the aftershocks.

“Oh, fuck,” Johnny said shakily. He kissed Morrissey again and leaned back, looking at the mess they had made on the bed, the triumph of their lovemaking trailed along Morrissey’s chest and his abdomen. He released his cock, looking up at Morrissey breathlessly.

“That felt good,” Morrissey grinned. Johnny kissed him, keeping their faces close together. Morrissey licked his lips and they kissed for a while, holding each other close.

“You’re good,” Johnny said. “You’re too good for me.”

“No,” Morrissey sighed. He closed his eyes.

"Too good for the bloody NME, or any fucking publication in the nation- aye, the universe, while we're at it," Johnny smiled. He kissed Morrissey again, resting his face against Morrissey's shoulder. 

"I never knew what it was exactly that I wanted until I met you, Johnny," Morrissey said softly. He brushed his fingers through Johnny's hair, and took a breath to steady himself. "I didn't know that my life could be like this," he said, gesturing to the room around them.  Johnny rolled onto his side and followed Morrissey's gaze around his flat, and then back to the man who laid next to him. 

"Everything is ours right now," Johnny told him. "You should know that. Nothing the fucking press can do about it." He kissed Morrissey's shoulder, and their eyes met in a wordless understanding and swell of gratitude. He smiled when Morrissey kissed him on the lips again, keeping their faces close together. He didn't know where they were going, but their moment of greatness was far from over. 


End file.
